borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:360 Rocket search
Heya happy campers! I'm looking for the best lvl. 60 to lvl. 61 orange rarity rocketlaunchers out there to add to my super rocketlauncher collection (seriously those things are beast). My GT: xXXKuragariXXx Send me a friend req. on live and we can work out a good deal. I've currently got over 700 guns so there ought to be something in there you might like ;-).... so yeah see you on live! No signature found... 14:05, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- Elaborate. I think I may have a few level 60 launchers. 14:15, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Gnarly you might want to check out this topic before dealing. Forum:Xbox/ps3/pc_trusted_traders#Discussion Doreycole 14:46, October 2, 2010 (UTC) K. I'll just stay away then. 14:58, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Dude that topic ain't correct i've done thousands of trades and it all went well that topic is based om me and nagamarky having a disagreedment over alot of things so they just label me as trash aka: BULLSHIT No signature found... 10:39, October 4, 2010 (UTC) You are not disagreeing with me, you are disagreeing with many people and our judgment of your weapons. Having thousands of trades that went well, aside from the obvious exaggeration, only reflects the quantity and not quality of trades and traders alike. I have laid out all the facts, why don't you let people draw their own conclusions? 10:47, October 4, 2010 (UTC) But you could atleast give me a chance to show my new cleand out stuff you. But YOU are negating that! So you'll never know if i'm lying or not about it! No signature found... 11:02, October 4, 2010 (UTC) So many shops, so many request replies - those are all chances which you have been given, and we only get only one reaction from you. PAGEWIPE AND "CONTACT ME ON XBL NOT HERE". 11:21, October 4, 2010 (UTC) That's explainable. You see i was getting tired of people who only posted like "dude i wanna trade you" (they posted that here) but i never heard from them again. So i thought if i just wrote like that they need to contact me on xbox live i wouldn't have to drag them all the way. The thought over this was: 'if you want to trade guns with me then YOU should be the one taking the inisiative to contact me' That's what i hoped but apperantly it didn't work No signature found... 10:43, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Here is the BEST level 61 launcher EVER! it's 100% legit cuz i got it off Crawmerhax myself while playing online. its not orange becuz it had some wierd glich happen to it which no 1 else has evar seen happen with a Mongol which caused it to not show the titl. it totaly DESTROYZ enemies. Take a look for urself here: let me know if u want to set up a trade, i am looking for at least four pearlz in return. My GT is ImaGullibleNoob2A11 and i am usually on around 2500 hours Uranus time 21:10, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I believe that's not the picture you meant to post. It's for a shredder shredder (mod) not a mongol and could not have come off of Craw to the best of my knowledge. Player8410 14:44, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Skeve/Dr HAX 's sarcasm can be hard to notice, but it is there. 15:10, October 8, 2010 (UTC) It's a perfect construct Mongol with double Shredder titles which was built in WillowTree. It is also a sarcastic passage intended to parody the primary justification people use for things being legitimate finds (note the CrawmerHAX part in particular) and remind people to check the legitimacy of their trades before throwing out their old stuff. 15:53, October 8, 2010 (UTC) *Facepalming* Helpme19 19:34, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps this is more appropriate: 19:40, October 8, 2010 (UTC)